


Starling University

by supercorporation



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Felicity, College AU, F/F, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorporation/pseuds/supercorporation
Summary: College AU, centering around Felicity. Mostly an Olicity fic, with some Ray/Felicity and some past Sara/Felicity.





	

Felicity stormed into her dorm, forgetting about the new co-ed roommates decision Starling University had made. Oliver was sitting on his bed, browsing through his laptop with only a fading lamp behind him for a light source. He looked up at Felicity who was leaning on the door, her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up. Of course Ollie was here, he always was, it was his dorm too. She nodded softly and took her glasses off, walking to her bed and lying down.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Oliver." She answered, rubbing her face. He closed his laptop and stood up.

"No, you're not. I can tell, you haven't even looked at me." Oliver sat down on her bed and his lower back was touching Felicity's leg, sending shivers through her body.

She hated how he could do these things to her. How all he had to do was brush her arm or hand or leg and she felt like she could just jump onto him, letting all of her feelings spill out into a kiss. She never could stop it, especially after a fight with Ray. So she told him a truth, trying to fight back her feelings with facts.

"It's nothing, really. Ray and I just had an argument, something... something small." Felicity winced when she hesitated, Ollie could always tell when someone was lying. She just made it that much easier.

He placed a hand on her leg.

"Do you want me to leave it alone?"

She broke. Felicity sat up and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him into a rough kiss. Oliver lifted a hand up to her neck gently, swimming deeper into their the kiss.

Felicity twisted around and climbed onto his lap, she nearly ripped his t-shirt off while he leaned back onto her bed. Her kiss got more rough, more emotional, more.. angry. Not angry at Oliver, of course. She was angry at herself for letting this happen again.

Oliver unzipped the dress that hugged her body, slipping it over her head gently but fast. He tugged at her bra strap.

"Can I take this off?" He asked Felicity in between the kisses. She rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for polite young men. Felicity unclasped the bra and pulled it off in a swift move, sitting up straight on Oliver's lower abdominals.

He marveled at her, and Felicity instantly felt... beautiful. That was the only way she could describe it. Then Ollie's eyes trailed off behind her, and quickly back to Felicity.

"Fuck," he stated quite nonchalantly. Felicity swung around, arms covering her breasts and legs sliding off of Oliver's abdomen.

Ray stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and sad, staring at Felicity.

"Ray. Ray, wait—" she started, cut off suddenly by the man she was trying to explain herself to.

"No, no, it's uh.. i-its all good." A weak and dreary smile played on his lips and it threatened to break every second he stayed around. "I'll, uh, see you later Felicity. Oliver-" and with that, ray closed the door and left. Felicity turned around to her roommate.

"Felicity, I'm sorry–"

"Oliver!" She snapped angrily while putting on pajamas. "Oliver. I don't want to talk to you right now." Felicity lowered her voice, and breathed heavily.

"Yeah. But, where are you going?"

"Sara's. I'll see you sometime, Ollie." She huffed.

And with that, Felicity slammed the door closed and Oliver fell back onto his twin bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In place of Chapter 2 of my supercorp fic, I have y'all this olicity idea I had a a while ago. Please leave comments!! A very short chapter, just to start.


End file.
